wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Samantha Spy Bear
Ms. Samantha Spy is one of Wonder Pets! Members of The Super Reader Pets BiographyEdit Ms. Samantha is a main character in the "Wonder Pets!/Totally Spies!" Crossover series. She is Dominique's rival. Sam's counterpart is Crimson, from the previous WOOHP spy team. She wears a green Catsuit when she's on a spy mission. During high school, Sam attended Beverly Hills High. Afterwards, she attends Malibu University. Sam is a straight-A student. As mentioned in the episode "Spies in Space", she has the best grades ever in Beverly Hills High School history. Despite this Sam wasn't valedictorian when she graduated; that honor went to Arnold Jackson. PersonalityEdit Sam is a smart, loyal and sweet person who, just like her two best friends, can become highly jealous. She has great leadership skills and is highly respected by her friends. She is always focused on the task at hand whether it's studying for school or fighting crime. Minus when it comes to cute boys like in "The Suavest Spy" or "The Dream Teens", showing Sam is just as guilty about boys as Clover and Alex. Sam, like Clover and Alex, enjoys shopping, and visiting salons, but she is not as interested as the others are. Also, unlike Clover, she always puts her studying first but not always missions. She seems far more sensible and straight forward than her friends at times. It is discovered in the episode "W.O.W." that Sam's maternal ancestors were part of the Sisterhood. Clover and Alex attribute Sam's excellent leadership skills to this connection. Sam is the analyst of the 3. She formulates most of the strategies they use for fighting villains or getting out of near-death situations. She is the 'big sister' of the team. She is the oldest of the team and the most mature of the 3, although she can be a hypocrite. Physical AppearanceEdit Sam is a beautiful and slim girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes. She is shown to have a widow's peak. Some fans have speculated that she might be of Irish heritage. Sam's style of dress is considered to be "preppy hippie". She often wears long skirts, mid-length/short skirts, flowing tops, dresses, buttoned shirts, vests, jeans, chokers, boots, high heel sandal wedges, and thin heels. Her outfits usually have flowers on them or she wears flowery accessories. However, she is also shown to wear high top sneakers. She occasionally wears a green one-piece bathing suit as seen in "The Getaway" and other episodes. Her bathing suit can also be a bikini. She wore a pink bikini with a towel covering her bottom in "Eraser". In Season 1, Sam's primary outfit was a blue shirt with a large white collar that covered half her body and white shoes. In "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You", her primary outfit is slightly altered and the color of her blue shirt becomes red, her large white collar becomes pale pink and her white shoes are replaced with knee-high, light pink boots. In addition, she accessorizes with a belt. In "Malled", she retains her primary outfit but minor changes as her blue shirt becomes fushcia pink but maintains the white collar and shoes. Her second most worn outfit, as seen in "The O.P." comes in multiple assortments of colors. It consists of an open jacket, either green, yellow, or magenta, a short crop top underneath, either pink or white, and rolled up pants, either dark green, khaki, or blue. She always wears a pink belt around her waste for each color of pants. In Season 6's two-part finale “So Totally Versailles!”, Sam's disguised form is a cyan and light green classic long sleeved dress with blue flowery designs on part of her dress as her face and hair are transformed into a classic styled look and her hair is extended in a large bun from the Baroque era. FriendsEdit AlexandraEdit Alex is the best friend character of the group, serving as the moderator that holds their friendship together. She is affectionate and likes to express her feelings. Alex and Sam are usually seen studying together. CloverEdit Clover and Sam sometimes have disagreements that must be mediated by Alex. Sam is also shown to have a deep loyalty to Clover revealed in the episode "Evil Bouquets Are Sooo Passe" when she dumped Fernando because it was upsetting Clover. Just like Clover was a bit jealous of Sam, Sam has also proven to be jealous of Clover occasionally. This is seen in "The Suavest Spy", when Kyle Katz chooses to dance with Clover and even gives her a necklace, to which Sam responds by saying that she deserved the necklace instead of Clover. Jerry LewisEdit Being the founder and administrator of WOOHP (World Organization Of Human Protection), Jerry generally gets along well with Sam, unless he transports her and the other spies to WOOHP by suddenly sucking them up through various everyday objects, while something important is going on in their lives. BritneyEdit Britney wins Sam's friendship when she mentions in passing that she likes to play chess. They are both shown to be smart and resourceful, and stay friends by the end of the episode. BlaineEdit In the episode "Another Evil Boyfriend", Sam and Alex find out that Blaine, Clover's perfect boyfriend, is evil and is trying to assassinate them. Though they attempt to capture him, Jerry tells them in the end that Blaine misunderstood that Clover was an evil spy. Martin MysteryEdit Sam meets Martin during the episode "Totally Mystery Much?". Martin tells Sam that she's like his step-sister, Diana, because of their similar "buzz-kill" personalities. EnemiesEdit MandyEdit While Mandy is more of a rival to Clover than she is to Sam, some rivalry has been shown. Their rivalry tends to focus on contests such as the spelling bee or when Sam was recognized as the most popular student at the end of season 1, not everyday interactions. CaitlinEdit Caitlin is Alex's rival, but Sam has very little interaction with her. They only interact when Mandy is present. The most interaction Sam ever had with Caitlin was in the Season 4 finale, "Totally Busted". DominiqueEdit Dominique is Sam's rival, but Sam has very little interaction with her. They only interact when Mandy is present. The most interaction Sam ever had with Dominique was in the Season 4 finale, "Totally Busted". MindyEdit Whenever she made an appearance in Season 5, she was always with Mandy, and she annoys the spies generally the same way her cousin does, as Mindy's essentially just a blonde clone of Mandy. Romantic InterestsEdit It is worth noting that a significant number of Sam's love interests have brown hair, green eyes, and/or rather tan skin. This trend has been shown to continue into Season 6, notably with the episode "Vide-o-no!". Tim ScamEdit See "Scam and Sam" DeanEdit He seems to be on good terms with Sam, being decent friends. All girls had a mild attraction to him, including Sam. It can be noted Dean looks very similar to a slightly "younger" Tim Scam. Dean seems to work well with Sam and have a mildly similar personality to situations such as his double agent mission. Like Clover and Alex, Samantha still holds romantic interest in Dean even into season five. DavidEdit Along with Clover, Alex, and Mandy, Samantha too gained a crush on David in Season 2. She competed to win David's attention and David was often the cause of arguments between the girls who were busy trying to prove who was best fit for him. In the episode "I, Dude", after Sam helped him gain equal rights for the lunch lady who was set to be replaced with a robot by going on a hunger strike with him, David told Sam that they were perfect for each other like brother and sister leaving Sam basically sister-zoned. JamesEdit He romanced Sam so she would steal an invisiblity liquid for him in the episode "Evil boyfriend". Not only that but he lied about the reasons why he wished for said liquid. Stating to Sam that he needed it to "stop his father" from doing evil. His true intentions was to kidnap the president. Thanks to Clover and Alex showing up, Sam and the others gave chase and captured him. James commented that Sam was "pathetic". James speaks in a strong English accent that attracted all 3 of the spies at first glance. It can be noted that like Dean, James too somewhat resembles Tim Scam due to his skin tone and "buff" build albeit Scam is more muscular. His hairstyle also looks like Scam's especially from the back which is most noticable in the scene where he is watching the sunset with Sam on the beach. Jazz HandsEdit Jazz Hands, a mime-based villain, wanted to make Sam into his Mime Queen after falling in love with her alter ego, Miss Spirit Fingers. She rejected him before ultimately defeating him, saying that he can keep dreaming but he will never have her as his queen. Kyle KatzEdit In "The Suavest Spy", Sam develops a crush on Kyle. Even becoming jealous when Clover dances with him. Sam even went so far as to defend why Clover shouldn't be dancing with him, although all of these reasons were true, Sam only used them as an excuse because she wanted to dance with him too. Kyle is one of the few blondes Sam has crushed on. FernandoEdit In "Evil Bouquets Are Sooo Passe", Sam begins dating Fernando who is Clover's ex. She compliments him on how he has travelled, being cultured and smart. TadEdit Sam also showed interest in Tad's replacement, a Parisian operative named Vincent. He only showed up in "Totally Spies! The Movie". Alter EgosEdit Miss Spirit FingersEdit Miss Spirit Fingers is Samantha's secret identity as part of "Operation Secret Partnership", a mission involving foiling the latest plan of the villain Jazz Hands. The mission was a secret one given to her by Jerry. Jazz later fell in love with her, and wanted to make her his mime queen. Her appearances were in the Season 5 Jazz Hands Return arc. Scam and SamEdit * http://cresenta-lark.deviantart.com/ * http://sam-scam-forever.deviantart.com/ * http://totally-espionne.deviantart.com/ * http://www.youtube.com/user/Cresenta * Tim Scam's name is interesting for being a villain as Timothy translates to “honouring God”, “in God's honour”, or “honoured by God”. It could a reference to the fact that he believes himself superior to others, or that he has been proven to be superior than other villains, but was “Scammed” of the honor he wanted from WOOHP. As a criminal, he is “Scamming” “God” (WOOHP/Jerry/Justice System) of honor. Using this comparison, Scam could be seen as a fallen angel. His turn to crime would follow the quote: “It is better to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven.” * Tim Scam shares yet another interesting link with Samantha with regards to the meanings of their first names. One meaning of the name Samantha when derived from Greek is “flower” but the other meaning for it is “God’s listener” while Timothy means “God’s honour”. * Tim Scam and Samantha also seem to have a shared aversion towards household chores. In “Mommies Dearest” Scam has the spies' mothers do all his housework while he relaxes in his lair and in “Morphing Is Sooo 1987”, Sam forces Clover and Alex to do all the chores by leaving her name off the chart she creates to organize household duties. When asked why her name isn't on it as she lives in the Beach House too and should be helping out, Sam responds by saying, “that is the kind of attitude that got this house messy in the first place” instead of agreeing to share the responsibility. Scam does help repair the LAMOS sub, but only because the repairs are critical. Also, the repairs are machinery focused, something that Scam would enjoy considering his background. * Names ** The only difference between Scam and Sam is the “C”. ** Sam and Scam rhyme. * Samantha tends to, for the majority, fall for or be attracted to men that look like Tim Scam (blue/green eyes, brown hair, tan skin, tall, muscular build). This has been taken as a subconscious hint by some fans of the fact that despite claiming to be over Tim, Sam never really, fully got over him after all as this trend of hers began right after Scam's debut (there was one other man, Ricky Mathis who had these physical characteristics that appeared before Tim Scam but Sam showed no romantic interest in him) and the list includes: ** BOB (“Here Comes the Sun”) ** Brick Wavebreak (“Super Mega Dance Party Yo!”) ** Chad (“Spies in Space”) ** Dash Dawson (“Super Nerd Much?”) ** David (“Here Comes the Sun”, “I, Dude”, “It's How You Play the Game”) ** Dean (“Evil Promotion Much?”, “WOOHP-tastic!”) ** James (“Evil Boyfriend”) ** J.R.L Junior (“Planet of the Hunks”) ** Kimba (“The Iceman Cometh”) ** Marco (“Matchmaker”) ** O-Dog (“Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands”) ** Randolph (“Head Shrinker Much?”) ** Rique Kegan (“Evil Mascot”) ** Seth Nathan (“Vide-o-no!”) ** Wade Richley (“Nature Nightmare”) ** Zack (“Brain Drain”) * Tim Scam was also Sam's first crush shown in the series. * Samantha was also the first spy to fall for a villain in the series (Tim Scam). * In the episode “The O.P.” Clover describes her ideal, perfect man as the following: ** Has bluey-green eyes ** Is strong but gentle ** Artistic, but with an advanced grasp of natural and applied science ** Buff but not bulky ** Likes dogs ** Name starts with a “T” ** Except for liking dogs (which we can not know as that much detail was never given on Scam) everything else seems to describe Tim Scam to every detail. What’s interesting is Samantha’s reaction to Clover’s list. While Alex says nothing Sam, while initially gushing at the features of Clover’s ideal man, when she reaches the end of the list (name starts with a “T”) and thus what appears to be, in every way Tim Scam's full description she pauses, looking annoyed and tells Clover she’s being “picky much” as if to dissuade her from finding such a guy. Then when the Love Computer tells Clover that no such man exists, Sam is shown laughing to herself audibly as if pleased with the computer's failure to find Clover this man whereas Alex just smiles lightly. * An interesting commonality between Samantha and Tim Scam; both characters end up in groups with similarly embarrassing names. Tim Scam becomes a member of LAMOS (League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies) in Season 4, while in Season 3 Sam becomes a member of DORK (Development for Overly Remedial Kids), a special gym class for “majorly uncoordinated” students after not being able to climb properly in the episode “Power Yoga Much?”. * Tim Scam remains to date the only guy both in whom Samantha had a clear romantic interest and for whom she bought a present. In “The New Jerry” she buys him a blue, cashmere sweater from the mall in Paris to which he sends the spies, while pretending to be their new WOOHP guardian Mac Smit. ** Some more pieces of evidence of Scam's romantic feelings for Samantha are found in the episode “Morphing Is Sooo 1987” during the scene where Clover and Alex ask him, upon seeing him with Sam's clone by his side, where the real Sam is. While Scam tells them that he “doesn't know” and “doesn't care,” where she is; his words appear to contradict him because while he has his Scamlar clones attack Jerry, Clover, and Alex and attempt to kill them; Sam remains locked up safely in her school's science lab. As Scam walked into Jerry's office with the very same Sam clone that locked Samantha in there, it would be very unlikely that Scam truly didn't know that the real Sam was far away from his attempted massacre of Jerry, Clover, and Alex in Jerry's office despite his claim otherwise. ** Scam is clearly smirking in the background and looking happy when he thinks Samantha has become evil like him in “Evil Jerry”. ** Scam starkly deviating from his otherwise careless, cocky, and rude personality to be considerate of Samantha's feelings when she reveals that she had a crush on him in "The New Jerry". ** Scam outright calling Samantha "beautiful" in the Spanish dub of "The New Jerry". ** In “Morphing Is Sooo 1987” upon studying his invention in her school lab Samantha says “wow” in reaction despite Clover and Alex being right there with her. ** In "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" when Scam is insulting the spies, Sam reacts differently than Clover and Alexandra and takes his ridicule more personally. While her friends say nothing in response to him and just look annoyed, Sam is shown to gasp twice. Similarly in "Mommies Dearest" Tim Scam reacts mildly to Clover insulting him but is shown to visibly frown and walk away glaring at Samantha calling his plan "so lame". ** In “Mommies Dearest” when Scam is attacked by her and her friends' mothers after his plan goes wrong, while Alex and Clover cringe at the scene, Samantha closes her eyes and puts her hands over them as if she cannot watch him get hurt. ** In "The New Jerry" Sam stated several compliments about him calling him cool and smart and saying that he was kind of cute. Her exact words about him were: "Could he be any more money? He's got the brains, he's kind of cute, and his car is the bomb." In the French dub of the same episode she went as far as calling him charming and irresistible, not to mention she admits how she thought of him in a positive manner before finding out he was another "run of the mill terrorist." While generally always being the spy to catch onto things first, she was also last to realize Scam was her enemy. While her friends were starting to grow suspicious, Sam was the one in denial and who was jumping to Scam's defence and saying nothing was off about him. For example after they were almost shredded to death by the Platinum WOOHP credit card he gave them and Mac seemed unaffected by the news, Alexandra asked him if it doesn't even bother him that they were almost killed. Sam immediately makes up a valid excuse for him by saying quote, "Mac is a seasoned agent; he's probably been in so many dangerous situations stuff like this doesn't even phase him." Sam was also the one who decided, after finding Scam's fingerprints on the dynamite in Mac's car, that Tim Scam was trying to kill Mac Smit instead of making the obvious connection that Mac was Tim and he planted the dynamite in order to eliminate her and her friends which is why he loaned them his car for their ride home. Finally when she "broke up" with him, she did so while looking upset and with the words, "I can't believe I thought you were actually cool. You seemed so smart...but now I see you're just another run of the mill terrorist. We are like so over!" Regardless of supposedly being over him she continues to admire his intelligence as shown clearly in some episodes. For example, in "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" upon studying his invention in her school lab she says "wow" in reaction despite Clover and Alex being right there with her. Also in "Mommies Dearest" when Scam is attacked by her and her friends' mothers after his plan goes wrong, while Alex and Clover cringe at the scene, Sam closes her eyes and puts her hands over them as if she cannot watch him get hurt. Scam seems to be the originator of Sam's trend of (for the majority of her crushes) falling for: blue/green eyed, brown haired, tall, muscular, tan skinned; men as this pattern of hers began right after his first appearance (there was one other man, Ricky Mathis who had these physical characteristics that appeared before Tim Scam but Sam showed no romantic interest in him). This has been taken as a subconscious hint by some fans of the fact that despite claiming to be over Scam, Sam never really, fully got over him. * Another clue about Scam’s feelings for Sam is present in the fact that ever since Sam revealed her crush on him in “The New Jerry” he was never able to bring himself to kill her with his own hands in any attempt since. “The New Jerry” is the only attempt where he directly attacked her with a weapon to eliminate her (the Evapoblaster, the Turbo Titan 3000 XT car bomb, the Platinum Credit Card, leaving the spies to die in the space station). After this appearance, it seems Sam's words did have some impact on him (it may have beared on his mind when he cooled off from his plan's failure and thought about it) as in every appearance following it, Scam did not behave in the same manner. In “Mommies Dearest” he turns to her mother to get rid of her; a diabolical and evil plan which still aims to show he doesn’t care for Sam if he can transform her mother into an assassin to murder her, but he doesn't want her blood on his actual hands wanting someone else instead to finish her off. Scam’s frustration at his own hesitation to just kill Sam off is hinted when Sam says to him in the same episode, “So your big revenge plan was to get our mothers do your dirty work for you? That is so lame.” In response, Scam turns away from her with a clear frown on his lips, as if deep down he knows this is not like him. Then again in “I Hate The Eighties” he points out to Boogie Gus that he missed Sam with his Eightifier as if he wants him to get rid of Sam for him because he doesn't want to, or can't bring himself to do it on his own. Scam’s failure and hesitation to even try to take Sam down with his own hands is shown often. In “Morphing Is Sooo 1987”, Sam was locked into a closet by one of his clones, the same he walks into WOOHP with to deal with the other spies and Jerry Lewis; it‘s relatively impossible he didn‘t know where she was as only one Sam clone existed, the very same who locked Sam up and then met up with him to go to Jerry‘s office. It would make most sense then for him to just attach explosives to the closet and kill Sam on the spot (like he did to his car in his first appearance with zero hesitation), get it over with right then but instead he leaves her in there while he tries to kill everyone else off. Strangely enough, it didn’t even seem to occur to him that he should just let his Sam clone kill her off. It’s interesting that she just locked Sam up when every other clone he ended up creating (the janitor, Mandy, Arnold Jackson, etc.) attacked as soon as they saw the spies, but not this one. She locked Sam up as if she was told to do so by her creator himself. One could argue Scam didn’t kill Sam off because he wanted to make it look like he was walking into Jerry’s office with the real Sam to anger her friends more, but why couldn’t he kill Sam and do that anyway? Her friends had no idea whatsoever where the real Sam was, he could have easily killed her and still let them believe the clone was her at first glance. Either way we look at it, it makes no sense for him to keep Sam alive except that he couldn’t bring himself to murder her himself. Then again in “Evil Jerry” Scam comes up with a plan to turn the girls “evil.” As the spies were forced to drink the concoction, why did not he just poison them all? Seeing Scam was the one who directly put the milk in the feeders (starting with Sam), he easily could have. One could argue that perhaps it was Terrence Lewis’s orders to make the girls evil instead of just killing them but Scam had been shown while being a “LAMOS member” how he didn’t care much for Terrence being his “boss” nor about being a part of the group, Scam has also been shown to not follow orders and only listen to himself. If he truly wanted Sam out of the way, all he had to do was poison her. But once again, when it comes to killing her with his own hands, he doesn’t do it. Instead he just makes her evil. The most interesting proof is perhaps found in back in “Mommies Dearest”. When Sam attempts to stop him from escaping, he is able to easily kick her off the ladder in a single kick (thus showing he is strong enough to physically fight her aggressively yet never does. Scam never engages in a physical fight in any of his several appearances). Scam is shown to be a very intelligent villain, it is highly unlikely that the thought of just using brute force never occurred to him (especially as he’s known to go “straight for the kill” and to “kill for killing’s sake”) when it comes to his “enemy”. It seems the thought has crossed his mind but he’s chosen to ignore it. Especially when it comes to Sam, whom he’s had plenty of opportunities to personally finish off but has failed to even try on every count. This is especially significant seeing in his first appearance, while he didn't know of Samantha's feelings for him and had not been able to process them, he made 4 lethal, direct attempts to kill her, but after knowing and accepting them, he failed to make even 1 thereafter. TriviaEdit * Counterpart ** Crimson -- Samantha *** Color on Edison’s catsuit -- Green *** Eye color -- Brown (Crimson) / Green (Sam) *** Hair color -- Red *** Hair length -- short (Crimson) / long (Sam) * Sam’s grade history. ** In “Alex Gets Schooled” she got straight A's on her report card. ** In “Spies in Space” her scores are the highest in Beverly Hills High history. ** In “Evil Graduation” she graduates from Beverly Hills High. * Sam's dislike of cheerleading is shown. ** ”Black Widows” ** ”Futureshock!” ** ”Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!” * Sam's favorite foods: ** In “Matchmaker” it is creamed calamari. ** In “The Suavest Spy”, it is revealed Sam's favorite muffin is chocolate chip. ** Sam apparently enjoys Mexican hot cocoa chocolate and Veggie Chips while studying revealed in the “Sam's Interview” ending credits of the “Totally Spies” Season 3 on Jetix. ** In "Man or Machine" Sam pretends to order eggrolls and shrimp fried rice, which could signify she prefers those foods. ** In "Passion Patties" Sam hates mint. * Appearances of the fathers of the main characters. ** Alexandra -- “Alex Gets Schooled”, “Evil Ice Skater” ** Samantha -- “The Wedding Crasher” * Sam's father is mentioned in “W.O.W.” during the mission against the Sisterhood. * In “The Suavest Spy” Sam mentions that she has taken tango lessons. In the earlier episode “Head Shrinker Much?”, she does not know how to dance the tango. * In “The Suavest Spy” she wins first prize in the Beverly Hills High Science Fair. * In “Spy Soccer”, Sam mentions that she is a part of the Marathon Math Team, an academic club where, for every polynomial equation that a student solves, they “get to” run a mile; the first competitor to run 26 miles wins. * In the episode “W.O.W.”, it's revealed that Sam (and all the women on her mother's side of the family) are descendants of the Sisterhood, an ancient guild of warrior women who wanted to be superior to all men and inferior females. * She is shown to be the most skilled at martial arts and is the most flexible out of the group, despite not being as athletic as Clover and especially Alex. * All 3 girls seem to be very passionate about roller skating, seen in many episodes like "Shrinking" and "Man or Machine " * Sam apparently is terrible at flirting as shown in “The Dusk of Dawn when she flirts with the usher at the theatre in an attempt to get him to ask her out which ends with him just turning around and leaving and Clover facepalming at Sam's bad effort and offering to help her work on her material. This is also shown earlier in "Ski Trip" where Sam's attempt to get David's attention fails. She tells him that it would be nice to have a guy to share such a romantic view with, talking about the mountains to which he responds that she should not give up and he'll keep his eyes open for her to help her find such a guy. * In “Scam Camp Much?”, she reveals a talent of playing the accordion, having won 6 gold ribbons. * In “Abductions”, it is revealed that Sam's home is located on Marmalade Street. * In the episodes “Evil Sushi Chef (Jazz Hands Return - Part 1)” through “Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)”, she was involved in Operation Secret Partnership with Jerry to stop Jazz Hands' evil scheme to turn everyone in the world into mimes by going undercover as Miss Spirit Fingers (Jazz Hands' biggest fan). Clover and Alex found this out in the episode “Miss Spirit Fingers (Jazz Hands Return - Part 2)” with an explanation from Jerry. * In the episode “Do You Believe in Magic?”, Sam introduces herself as “Samantha Simpson” when she enters the Great Kandinsky's castle. However, this was likely an alias. * In “Totally Busted” she reveals she took a clogging (folk dance) class. * In “Evil Valentine's Day” and “Evil Shoe Designer”, it is shown that Sam does not speak French. * In the episode “The Granny”, it is revealed that Sam's favorite color is purple, despite green being her signature color. * In “A Spy is Born I”, Clover says Sam is a terrible cook. * As a play on her intelligence Sam is frequently brainwashed by villains in the series. However, in later episodes, both Clover and Alex were brainwashed on a few occasions. * In “Dental? More Like Mental”, it is revealed that, at least up to this point, Sam continues to put her initials on her clothing: she identifies a sweater that was once hers but when confronted about this by Clover, she dismisses it as a monogramming trend. * In “Truth or Scare”, it is revealed that Sam's first kiss was in the sixth grade with a boy named Lloyd Bradley, and that she also wore braces in sixth grade. * She works with Alex and Clover at the Mali-U Cafe at Malibu University. * In "Man or Machine" Sam was reading "Teen Science", which is a science magazine for teenagers. * In the ending credits of “The Dream Teens”, Sam mentions that her favorite show is “Passion Hospital” (in a slight reference parody of ABC's daytime soap opera, “General Hospital”). * She has a slight resemblance to Jean Grey, aka Phoenix from the X-Men, whom Jennifer Hale (Sam's voice actor) also voices on Wolverine and the X-Men. * Hale also provided her favorite game character, Commander Shepard from the “Mass Effect” video game franchise. * In “Virtual Stranger”, she loans Britney her M.C. Diaper Rash CD. * In “Morphing Is Sooo 1987”, she admits to taking Clover's sweater without permission in the end of the episode interview. It is also revealed Sam is just as messy, more messy than the other girls and seems to have a distaste for chores (being lazy) but strong organization skills. * She is much like Bloom from “Winx Club” (red hair, leading), but shows more attributes like Tecna (science, gadgets, tactics, strategist, and planning). * She is also much like Blossom from "The Powerpuff Girls" since they are both red haired, have leadership qualities, are both the unofficial leaders of their teams, have the longest hair in their teams, and are both academically strong. * In "Mime Your Own Business", Alexandra reveals that Sam has mentioned that Jerry Lewis' taste in clothes is hideous. * Because of the length of it, Sam's hair was the most styled among the spies, as it went through numerous styles throughout the show, including ponytails. * Sam is the oldest in birth order (Sam-Clover-Alex). Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Super Reader Pets Category:Characters who wear costumes/cosplays Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear Superhero Capes Category:FullSize Doll as Pets